The Demon Queen
by Heero91
Summary: Locked away in a lonely Castle by her Father, Hinata read similar tales of Maidens and Princesses, always rescued by Heroes. Of course this posed something of a problem as she was neither, she was in fact a de-powered Mage and descendant of a Demon King(they rarely got personal Heroes). There was only one option. Accept her Father's challenge, summon a Minion and reclaim her power!
1. My Champion

Disclaimer; I don't own the Naruto Characters. I simply screw with them.

Title; The Demon Queen

Chapter 1; My Champion

* * *

His first impression was that she was cute, his second was that she was also most definitely insane.

And she kept touching him.

"Y-you're really real, and w-warm too. I-I was afraid y-you'd be k-kind of z-zombified." she was still poking his cheek as her mismatched eyes took him in with unveiled fascination. They distracted him somewhat from the incessant poking if only because he couldn't decide which eye was weirder. The glowing white left eye or the equally strange dim purple one.

It was also hard to ignore the fact that she had fangs, cute little fangs but fangs none the less.

"Yes, I'm real. Stop that." he growled swatting at the girl's hand. It had the instant reaction of the girl jumping back both hands moving to cover a gasp as she rushed an apology blushing hotly.

"Now then what exactly is going on here?" for the life of him he couldn't remember anything, there had been light and a cool tingling presence all around him before there had been a yank and he found himself here. Here being a rather strangely decorated room.

Half the room was decorated in Gothic lavender with lit candles and eerie artwork while everything else was Spartan, white and clean. The strange girl's clothes seemed to follow the trend, her patchwork mini dress was half purple and half white with a pitch black hood hanging off her back.

"I-I summoned you! It f-finally worked!" the girl seemed happy enough with this apparent accomplishment that the man feared she would break into a dance of some sort. With considerable patience the man folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to need more than that. You summoned me, for what, why?" he tried swearing as a sudden migraine tore through his mind and the girl descended on him with worried hands. He allowed her cool hands to ease him as he felt something unlocking in his mind. He remembered his name, and what he was.

That was something at least.

"T-to be my champion. I-I'm...I need y-your help to escape this place." the migraine was calming down as proximity to the woman seemed to ease him. Despite his pride though he couldn't bring himself to push her away. Magical binding, he realized calmer than he should have, he was definitely her thrall.

"Who are you then, summoning people from the dead, locked in a castle? That's not exactly normal." Not that he was normal himself at this point, maybe he had been in his past life but now he was an Undead warrior bound to this woman. That would get looks all right.

"A-ah right. I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Magus and d-descendant of t-the F-f-first D-demon King. I've been i-imprisoned here by my f-father, he s-sealed my p-powers in G-guardians. E-everything e-except my s-summoning." she rambled a little, gesturing around the room to her messy bookshelf and work table eyes swinging to stare at the floor in what the man recognized as possibly shame.

"So I, what, fight these Guardians for you and then what?" maybe he wouldn't have a choice, weren't all the thralls in stories essentially slaves. The girl was giggling, shaking her head vigorously whilst still visibly blushing.

"N-no we fight them t-together, and after the f-final one I can r-release you. You'll l-live again, f-free." there was a childishness to the girl as she scurried over and the man had to wonder how old she'd been when she was locked in here. She hadn't spoken to many actual people he would have guessed. To live again though, that was some deal. Living was a good thing right?

"In that case I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I'll fight these Guardians for you." and it wasn't a moment later the man found himself with his arms full of crazy demon Mage as she tackled him offering an enthusiastic thank you. This was going to be a difficult partnership.

"Stop that Mage. I assume a Guardian's keeping you here, well I've got no weapons and you've got no magic so?" Somehow he thought that any Guardian set up to keep a demon witch hostage wasn't something to take lightly.

"R-right right. You're right. I-I might be able t-to fix some of t-that. Just t-try not the f-freak out." the girl spoke pouting and demonstrating her full lips nodding to herself in the way the insane liked to in order to comfort themselves.

"Go for it Hyuuga, you summoned me you may as well you arm me." while he spoke his part though the pale girl shuffled away a bit pulling up her hood to cover her face in shadows. Rather disturbingly he noticed as she turned back to him a stark contrast as her dull purple eye now glowed and her white one had paled considerably. The wicked grin stretching her lips also seemed a damn sight more disturbed than before.

"Minion, to my table, now." she beckoned him furrowing her hands up her mismatched sleeves and slinking away to the table ahead of him.

"Minion?" the Uchiha asked as he approached none the less watching as the girl nimbly pulled at bottles mixing various dyes and liquids whispering under her breath in words the man couldn't understand.

"My powers are trapped, sealed and locked but you can become my bridge. My little key. Arm now!" she ordered turning her glowing eye on him. That hood had done a remarkable job on the girl's personality, giddy and stammering had turned into sharp and bossy. He offered an arm anyway trying not to wince as she locked an iron grip on his wrist and began etching an image into his skin.

"Now we'll see what you unlock my minion." she whispered purple eye staring at him before she copied the pattern on her own arm and stepped back. Her grin was positively creepy as her eye seemed to glow even more fiercely.

There was a humming as the woman peeled her full lips back to laugh shakily. Her left hand had begun to spark, lightning trailing over her long pale fingers for a few moment before it collected together in a ball of rolling power in her palm. The right hand lit up moments later too, coming just a little later, liquid fire dripped down her wrists pooling on the tips of her fingers in small bright orange stars.

"Good, this'll do just fine." the woman commented dissipating the elements in her hands before she yanked her hood back down. As the dangerous air died down her eyes again swapped intensities and her expression faded from a devilish grin to a more bashful embarrassed sort of look.

"Well that was interesting." offered the Uchiha wondering if that was something he'd have to deal with every time his new partner used magic.

"Ah y-yes I should h-have s-said b-but my m-magick's are p-partitioned too. I s-summoned you like t-this but all m-my other m-magicks are s-sealed in o-objects and persona. Each O-object we need to find b-before s-slaying the Guardians." she explained poking her fingertips together meekly. The Uchiha helped himself to a seat rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"And will your personality change every time you use one of these items?" asked the warrior second guessing the wisdom of joining up with the strange woman, if that hooded woman was anything to go by her alternate forms might be more trouble than they're worth.

"N-not change, I s-stay me. S-same motivation a-and g-goals, just each m-magick brings o-out m-more of s-something in me. B-black m-magic should b-be t-the worst, I think, i-it's l-linked to anger and d-dark e-emotions." the girl explained eyes swivelling downward again in it seemed shame at her alternate side.

"Try not to worry about it then. We'll just keep your Black Magic as a last resort then. Do you have any abilities now, without your hood?" he asked watching the girl as she draped herself on the bed, legs hidden by her thick dress curled beneath her.

"N-nothing really, t-this form is w-what keeps y-you a-alive. There's p-probably a l-limit on how long y-you'll survive w-while I'm in o-other forms." answered the odd eyed girl again sheepishly poking her fingers.

"Probably?" he didn't like the sound of that probably.

"Y-you'll f-fade slowly, w-we'll have p-plenty of warning." she didn't sound all that confident and the warrior chalked that up as another reason to keep her from abusing that Black Magic form.

"I see. We still need weapons." The rags he wore now certainly didn't offer much comfort at the prospect of battle, especially if the woman's powers ran a risk on his own existence. The bubbly girl bounced up though at his reminder, springing from the bedding with a tangible excitement.

"Oh y-ya, I g-got lots of w-weapons. C-come on!" she squeaked twisting him by the wrist as she all but dragged out him out of the room. It was getting increasingly difficult to believe the girl really was some sort of Demon Mage. The memory of her wearing her hood though reminded him that wasn't such a bad thing.

"I l-like the s-swords b-best, t-the light o-ones." she explained happily still pulling him through the dusty moonlit corridors.

* * *

"You really weren't kidding were you." the Armoury the Mage girl had brought him to consisted of a lot more weapons than he'd honestly have expected to find in a military camp. And that was saying nothing of the variety of the weapons, spears and swords ranging from the practical and plain to the kind one only expected to see in paintings.

Nothing looked familiar though, or right. Even with the Hyuuga Demon girl rummaging around the equipment offering up a dozen stammered suggestions a minute, though that may have been more distracting than anything.

"Did your father stock this for you?" Sasuke felt himself asking as he approached the first weapon that seemed to call out to him. All of them sent flashes through his mind, techniques, capabilities and downfalls. The spear he gripped now seemed like it held more though, in his mind he also felt an affection for it.

"Yes, it's j-just like my s-summoning. T-this i-is a t-test so i-it can't b-be i-impossible. S-some of t-the armour i-is m-magic, s-should I chose t-that?" she responded pouring over the pieces with squinted eyes seeming capable of determining facts about it the warrior couldn't.

"Pick something light, that won't effect moment much. For both of us." He wasn't foolish enough to think he'd be continuing on long after the demon girl passed. The spear was feeling better though, the longer he held it. Without knowing his past though he couldn't say whether he'd carried something like it in his past life, it was possible.

"Um o-okay. C-can I wear it u-under m-my robe...it's not v-very p-pretty." asked the demon girl pouting at him with too wide pleading eyes.

"Do whatever Hinata." he shot back the first use of her name going unregistered as he focused on the next weapon seemingly calling to his hand. A blade more on the side of plain and functional it seemed to warm in his hand but before he could try drawing it the demon Mage was upon him poking him in the side.

"Say it again!" she hummed both bright and dim eyes boring into his own.

"W-what?" the intensity caught him off guard for a moment and he was almost sure he was speaking to her alternate self, except the hood was still down and it was still her white eye that glowed bright.

"My name, say it again." she ordered plainly poking him in the side again.

"Hinata, right?" he wondered if he'd said it wrong until she grinned up at him brightly. Of course he realized after that grin that it had just been a very long time since she'd heard someone else saying her name, it must have seemed surreal.

"You're s-sure about these t-two then? T-they're o-okay?" she asked moving her ever poking fingers to prod the weapons he'd selected. He only offered a non-committal shrug, they'd do for now but weapons were ultimately disposable. They wore down and broke, that's why he'd taken two.

"I c-can enchant t-them. The o-other side of me." offered the girl tilting her head a bit. That earned a small frown from the Uchiha. On one hand he could have empowered weapons, on the other he'd have to deal with being called 'minion' again.

"Do it." he watched as she slide her hood up and changed again. The light in her eyes switched sides and her soft pout became a feral grin.

"Do you want my power now, my Minion?" her voice was still the same but it had an added intensity. A whisper of greed and sinister intention that hadn't been there before. Same person though he could see, just inherently darker.

"Do you want my help?" he returned fixing the smaller figure a dark look of his own. He wasn't about to start begging yet, not when he wasn't even sure he wanted to be revived yet. So far all that kept him involved with the Demon girl was curiosity and a desire he didn't quiet understand to fight.

"A contract then? I give you power, you fight my enemies?" asked the hooded girl slinking around him as she continued to grin slyly. Darker emotions he reminded himself, wondering if he'd be bartering with this version of Hinata whenever she came out.

"If you want to word it like that fine. I've already agreed to help your other side." he answered flinching when the Hyuuga's cool fingers kissed the skin of his wrist, working their way down to the shaft of the spear.

"The fluffy bunny. You haven't agreed to help me yet though." there was lightning dancing on her fingers again and over the spear shaft and it was only pride that kept the Uchiha from letting go of his new weapon.

"You'll serve me yet, sweet minion. You'll see." she'd released the spear as she spoke but the lightning hadn't left the weapon. Her other hand reached to the sword I'd chosen though sliding up the scabbard to clasp her hand over his.

"I'll protect you demon girl, that's about it." he promised by way of protest not enjoying the way his companions grin stretched in a challenging manner before he yanked her hood back down. Wide innocent eyes blinked at him.

"Your evil side isn't nearly as cute Hinata." he ignored the way the brunette blushed bashfully as he stepped around her to claim his armour.

* * *

The opening to a new story. Not really sure how this one came to be, watched fate zero thought the whole summoned spirits thing was pretty damn cool, played a lot of old school Metroid and Castlevania so this thing came about when I sat down to finally break my writer's block. What if Hinata was a Samus like heroine collecting power ups with a summoned undead Sasuke as her companion, with Hiashi as a Dracula like figure she was planning to take down. Then I gave her the different personality depending on what power she was using at the time thing...for kicks mostly.

Anyway please leave a review with some feedback, let me know where you'd like to see this go. I've got a lot of world elements planned out but since it's an adventure there's lots of room for indulging reviewers :).

R&R


	2. Working out some Bugs

Disclaimer; I don't own the Naruto Characters. I simply screw with them.

Title; The Demon Queen

Chapter 2; Working out some Bugs

* * *

"So you don't know where the exit is...or the Guardian?" He'd been sure the girl was leading him towards her ever so touted warden up until he found himself seated at a rough old table with the Hyuuga humming away over an old furnace.

"Well y-yeah, n-neither w-were here u-until you w-were s-summoned." answered the girl appearing ever as self conscious. It was impressive watching her speed with a knife as she diced vegetables for whatever it was she was preparing though.

"You, you didn't really learn all that from a book did you?" the warrior felt himself asking as the until then awkward girl slide through the stages of cooking with a mesmerizing grace.

"I-it had p-pictures." she perked up pressing a forefinger to her plump lips. Then she returned to her cooking.

"That's something I guess. Were you that hungry?" he asked unsure of what to make of the woman's priorities. After being trapped for years in the castle he was expecting her to be a lot more eager to leave, not to prepare an impressive meal.

"I-I'm n-not really h-hungry." she returned confused before she giggled to herself, and he was distinctly sure she was laughing at him.

"Y-you haven't e-eaten, e-ever. Y-you're m-my c-champion so I-I'm responsible f-for k-keeping you s-strong." she had a determined frown on her face that left her companion worried she may just try to force feed him if he refused.

"Fine then Hinata, maybe you can tell me about the world we'll be entering out there then. It feels like it's been a long time since I've been here, and I don't even remember that." Counties, cities or rulers; he couldn't name a single one. He wasn't ever sure what the environment outside may be like, a wasteland, forests, a frozen desert. Anything could be waiting.

"Hmm w-well, my f-father probably still r-rules some of the l-land. I'm s-sure his t-territory has shifted over the y-years though. H-honestly I'm as l-lost as you are n-now." she blushed a bit in embarrassment, the warrior shrugged. It may have been comforting to know she'd be as lost as he was when they stepped outside to begin their quest.

"I'd say learning the lay of the land should be our first priority then. Tracking those Guardians probably isn't going to be easy." And it was going to be him doing that tracking he realized. The Demon girl in front of him was more likely to attract an angry mob or send an entire village fleeing depending which persona was doing the talking, not gain valuable information.

They'd need something to cover her eyes he decided, as the Mage placed their food on the table, maybe then she could pass for his blind sister or something.

"H-how is it?" asked the woman in a soft whisper as she sat down peering over her own plate with no small amount of hidden apprehension. He eyed her back suspiciously.

"I haven't tried it yet." though he could have admitted it did smell pretty good, and looked the part. Under the weight of her pout he reached for a fork.

"J-just I've n-never cooked for a-anyone before so i-if it's b-bad I um..." she trailed of as the Uchiha finally took a mouthful watching him on baited breath.

"It's good Hinata, calm down." he spoke after a moment when it became obvious the girl wasn't going to start breathing again until he offered his opinion one way or another. And it was good, or at least he thought so, though he actually couldn't recall ever eating anything else; he kept that part to himself.

"R-really?" she stammered again huge eyes innocently watching him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't eat it if it wasn't." he wondered how long he'd stay sane if any of the girl's other persona's turned out as extreme as the two he'd seen so far. Between the Witch Queen and the Housewife as he was dubbing them he was getting whiplash already.

"Is there anything else you want though, other than regaining your sealed powers?" he asked after a few quiet moments when the quietness of a mundane meal started to bother him.

"Hmm, I g-guess I'd l-like to kill my f-father." she answered after a moments thought, nodding once to herself as if to confirm the plan.

"The same man that locked you up, how do you plan on doing that?" he asked. Her father must have been powerful to manage that in the first place, and he'd had all the years she'd been locked up to get more powerful. Not that he didn't admire her bravado.

"With a k-knife maybe." she answered eyeing her own simple cutlery a little too eagerly.

"I see." he supposed he shouldn't worry too much, her confrontation with her father wouldn't come until after their deal was complete. Her being rather unhinged might cause trouble sooner though.

"Um, w-what's that s-sound?" came the Demon girl's question just before the scurrying and chirping began.

* * *

"Whahh!" she was still screaming he idly noted. Though the creature was now most certainly dead it's many legs twitching grotesquely as the hole his spear had torn through it still crackled with stray lightning.

"You gonna be alright?" she was still shrieking occasionally whenever she caught sight of the monster and she'd climbed up on the kitchen's table kicking the few dishes out of her way in her panic. It wasn't exactly an impressive sight. Her yanking at her hood didn't help his unease a whole lot.

"Burn you bastard!" she shreiked whipping a hand out and casting a pool of liquid fire over the insect's already dead body. It had turned into an inferno in seconds and swallowed the body completely leaving nothing but ashes. The Uchiha watched her idly as she continued to rage.

"That bastard knows I don't like bugs. Minion, come here!" the shrill order was barked out as the Black Mage continued her aggressive table dance both arms still covered in her destructive magicks.

"Maybe, if you calm down the light show first." returned the Uchiha gesturing to her with his spear, he had his suspicions on just what she wanted.

"Moron! You're immune to this." she compounded her point by flicking a spray of the surreal fire at him. He flinched awkwardly throwing up a vain block as the fire curled around him harmlessly, the witch laughed at him mean spiritedly before gesturing him over again.

"This will be formation Black Magic Minion Tank. Keep the bugs away and I'll burn them." somehow he doubted there was any real tactical advantage to their position as she clambered onto his shoulders, it was mostly due to her fear of the bug monsters.

"Now forward my Minion Tank." she cried fiercely flinging a bolt of lightning that all but obliterated the kitchen's exit. She then began throwing as many more bolts after she got a good look at the horde awaiting them outside the door.

"Stab them Minion, push through!" she ordered sharply squeezing her thighs around his neck in some form of bizarre giddy up gesture. Apparently she seemed convinced the Uchiha warrior was a horse.

"Stop that or I'll drop you." he returned sharply as she continued twisting about awkwardly on his shoulders flinging magic left and right as he moved forward slowly. Off balance he was having trouble fending off the creatures that did break through the Demon woman's wall of magic.

"Shush Minion." Quelled the mage finally letting the magic die down for a moment to allow them a clear visual. She didn't seem in a rush to get off his back though. He growled and she shushed him again squeezing her thighs.

"There's some potent magick two floors down, the Guardian probably. I need to switch for recovery." she muttered just loud enough for him to hear as she slunk down his body carefully to a more comfortable piggy back position. He felt her change, the shift from a dark presence to a more innocent one almost tangible on his tongue. Then she was yawning in his ear.

"That's exhausting." murmured the Demon girl tightening her grip on his shoulders. Apparently the Demon girl was working with the same limitations he was, any form but her base would put them both on a time limit.

"Will that improve, the more Guardian's we defeat?" he asked as he found the first set of stairs growing slightly concerned the woman was going to fall asleep on his back. He wasn't sure he could stand up to whatever was spewing those creatures around the castle without the Black Mage's help. An unhappy thought since he'd wanted to avoid relying on her disturbed prowess.

"It should, each one seals a type of magick and part of my total Mana." she snuggled a little tighter to him as she spoke. He'd slowed down now as he'd spotted the next set of stairs to their destination.

"How long do you need Hinata?" he asked as they reached the stairs straining his hearing to pick out any more of the monsters approaching. He could certainly make out plenty of noises higher up in the castle but it seemed the creatures couldn't track them all that well.

"Should be fine in a minute or two. I only used a little power really, just not used to that kind of excursion." she explained calling for him to stop halfway down the stairs. He settled her down watching as her face continued to lose some of it's flushed appearance and her breathing evened out.

"S-so um, h-how should w-we do this?" asked the Demon girl poking her fingers together and pouting.

"Should be obvious, I'll assault the Guardian and discover its capabilities. You're...darker side should play support. Attack it from a distance and keep those smaller ones at bay if any try to swarm us." she nodded briskly at his rough idea of a plan before yanking her hood up. Her increasingly familiar psycho grin was almost comforting.

"Save your ass you mean right Minion." she purred popping onto her feet and dusting herself off with twitchy fingers, he could already see the elements dancing on her elegant pale fingers.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." he returned making a mental note not to give the woman the satisfaction of actually saving him. He might even save her just for spite, as well as the whole not dying bonus.

He took the lead as the Mage slunk through the shadows behind him, taking small unsettlingly quiet steps. He rechecked his swords position on his back and brought his spear up to bare as he walked out to greet the first Guardian he'd agreed to battle.

It was distinctly underwhelming.

The creature that had been controlling the bugs swarming the house was nothing more than a man, bundled up in a thick cloak that obscured his face but only a man, carrying a stick. Three beetle like creatures flanked him and chirped angrily at his entrance.

"You're, you're really it?" he found himself vocalizing the disappointment as the insects buzzed noisily and their master watched him silently. He felt Hinata sliding out of the shadows her hooded head coming to hover over his shoulder.

"Maybe Father is mocking me." she considered in a dry tone purple eye creasing in distaste.

It almost distracted the warrior when the silent man finally made his move. Earning twin shouts from his challengers the bug man had leapt across the room in a single bound his stick clicking dully as a hidden blade made itself known revealing a wicked scythe. Sasuke had only managed to get his spear in the way at the last second pushing his partner to the ground, both of his shaking arms felt as if he'd just blocked a giant's swing instead though as the quiet man stared through his black glasses at him. The scythe sparked against the spearhead as the Guardian twisted slightly for his next attack.

"Die Bastard!" this shout was followed by many more as a blazing Hinata unleashed wave after wave of rolling energy up at the Guardian lighting the entire hall in blue and orange bursts. Only a couple had connected before the man had taken another leap halfway back across the hall his own minions descending on them to try and halt the Demon Mage's fire.

He buried his spear in the first one idly noting the way it exploded as one of Hinata's lightning attacks was attracted to it and funnelled the force into the monster, he didn't spend long pondering on it though. He had sword in hand in a flash of red, disappointed that the steel was only glowing hot and not actually on fire. Both of the other beetles were pushed back without a lethal shot landed and he spared his partner a glance.

"I don't think we were being mocked." he remarked in an attempt to distract himself from just how heavily the Demon girl was breathing. The Uchiha managed to catch a glance of their enemy too, his heavy coat had been seared away to reveal a distinctly inhuman body. Twin arms came from each side of his torso, four arms total on his weapon explaining his phenomenal strength. The Guardian certainly wasn't as damaged as he was hoping though.

"Lightning just slides off. Need fire, hot hot fire!" rambled the Demon Mage shooting him a look that didn't bode well. He'd snatched back up his spear pointing it one handed at one beetle while he kept his sword trained on the other. Slowly he watched as the half crazy girl caught her right wrist with her left hand.

"What do you need me to do?" The warrior asked watching the flame slowly gathering in her palm. It was pooling in her palm as the lightning had earlier and he suspected she was trying to combine both her unlocked spells into one, or maybe force both hands to use the same one.

"Distract it." she seethed visible sweat dripping from her hidden brow down her chin. The Uchiha nodded darting forward flinging his spear a few feet off and twisting into a sword strike a second later. Neither had a chance to land though before Hinata had unleashed her attack, the shimmering fireball cutting through his shadow.

The fire burst on Sasuke's back releasing a flash, blinding the beetle man as the energy continued around the warrior harmless until it reached the Guardian tearing through him. The Uchiha's sword joined the attack a second later seeming brighter and hotter absorbing some of Hinata's attack as it sunk into the Guardian's chest.

Shaking off a sudden bout of queasiness and a blurring at the corner of his vision Sasuke turned to watch him Demon partner stalk across the hall. She was looking shakier now but still had enough energy to blast apart the remaining injured beetles.

"Now the lock, here Minion." she announced casually yanking his blade free from the Guardian's chest and tossing it to him. The creature's body had begun to shake though and glowed purple as Hinata rested her hand on it's blood soaked chest. She began to speak quickly, in a tongue he couldn't understand and the body glowed brighter until at once he seemed to blink, and it was gone.

"That it?" he felt himself ask as she turned back to him both eyes glowing purple now, she smiled wickedly before yanking her hood back and both eyes faded and relit glowing pure white and her smile turning sweet and innocent.

"Uh-huh S-sasuke. T-that's, w-we did it." she announced grinning as she blushed slightly.

* * *

Opening to a new story. Not really sure how this one came to be, watched fate zero thought the whole summoned spirits thing was pretty damn cool, played a lot of old school Metroid and Castlevania so this thing came about when I sat down to finally break my writer's block. What if Hinata was a Samus like heroine collecting power ups with a summoned undead Sasuke as her companion, with Hiashi as a Dracula like figure she was planning to take down.

Anyway thought I'd get input on what Hinata persona appears next, so our options as stands are-

Support Magic - Affectionate Hinata, Necromancy - Gothic/Morbid Hinata, Gravity Magic - Paranoid Hinata, Beast Master - Random Hinata, Protective Magic - Possessive Hinata and Illusion Magic - Manipulative Hinata.

Anyway please leave a review with some feedback, let me know where you'd like to see this go. I've got a lot of world elements planned out but since it's an adventure there's lots of room for indulging reviewers :).

R&R


	3. Going Fishing

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, or the characters that live in it's manga or anime. I do screw around with them though, through the mystic power of fanfiction.

Title; The Demon Queen

ilykcheeze- No, no Tenseigan I'm afraid. When she changes magic type her eyes change colour to match, normal Hinata has white eyes and black mage Hinata had purple. Each new power she unlocks will add another colour, one eye at first and then both when she beats the Guardian.

Chapter 3; Going Fishing

* * *

"So h-how do we m-make the f-fishies bite?" asked the girl stammering as she clutched the wooden fishing pole with a death grip. Her shoulders were tense and her eyes narrowed on the slow moving river where her line disappeared into the blue.

She was the complete picture of adorable concentration.

"We wait." he answered his own pole dug into the river bank as he reclined lazily keeping only an ankle lightly against the rod in case something did bite. The weather was much too bright and warm for concentration, maybe a nap though. It seemed nap worthy.

"W-we wait? I c-could use m-magic, f-freeze the w-water or s-shock it." she was still hunched over glaring cutely at the river and the Uchiha resisted the urge to yank her down to relax with him.

"We're not in any rush Hinata. This is a good chance to think besides." Well she could plan he supposed, she could feel the transient magicks in the air pointing her towards the objects and Guardians general directions. He couldn't do anything until they ran across some villagers for interrogation or some monsters for stabbing, and really he was much better at the latter of the two.

"O-okay...T-think about w-what?" she asked after a moment still completely focused on her fishing. He was beginning to wonder if she'd manage to sent the river on fire with the force of her stare alone.

"Do you have siblings? That you may want to see again." he tried shutting his eyes against the blaring sun. Still no bites, he'd give it an hour and if nothing did bite...there was probably some way to use the Demon girl's magic to catch their dinner, an ice blockade maybe? Or a net.

"I dunno, I might now. I didn't know any before I was locked up. Do you have family?" she asked in turn beginning the task of setting up her pole as her servant had his own.

"I dunno either. I suppose I had to have had parents." he answered as the Demon girl shifted closer nudging him and pouting. She seemed a particular fan of the nudging and poking.

"H-have you ever b-been in l-love?" she asked and he cracked an eye open to observe her, her brow was tight and her lips were pursed. It was the same absolute focus she'd been observing the river with. The revived warrior gave a heavy sigh and sat up, he was not going to get that nap.

"Can't remember. You do remember I've got amnesia right?" he was almost sure she had forgot at this point, or maybe not realized the extent of how little about himself he knew. He had his name, probably, and that was it.

"Y-you would r-remember l-love S-sasuke." she argued shaking her head fervently. Apparently the Demon Mage believed love conquered all, he wasn't sure if that was a bizarre fact or an adorable one.

The Demon Mage was bizarrely adorable more often or not.

"Right." he dawdled leaning back again slightly. Nothing sprung to mind when he considered love. He was very fond of his new weapons he supposed, they seemed lovable enough.

"What's your favourite food?" she asked still staring as keenly as she had before.

"Whatever you made back in the castle." he answered honestly as she squeaked and covered her mouth blushing just a bit for good measure. Then she poked him again pouting.

"Y-you're l-lying. Champions s-shouldn't l-lie." she berated him getting in another poke, though that wasn't the only thing that the warrior felt. By his ankle the fishing pole had begun to twitch sporadically threatening to pull itself free from the ground.

"I don't lie and we've got a bite." he shot to his partner grasping the fishing pole and beginning his battle with their future dinner. He ignored the Demon Mage jumping to her feet in anticipation and failed to notice her pulling her hood up.

"Excellent Minion, pull hard and I'll flash fire the beast." hissed the excited voice of the Demon Mage in his ear throwing him off quite a bit.

"Wait what!?" he croaked pulling sharply as the fish jumped breaking the surface of the water in a sharp splash of shimmering water. A streak of liquid flame went blazing over his shoulder a split second later coating the entire river surface in roaring flame and engulfing the fish.

A moment later the Demon Mage and her chosen warrior stared at the completely charred and ruined thing that had once been a fish. It was still heavily smoking as Sasuke gave his partner an annoyed look. The purple eyed girl looked more puzzled than really upset.

"I thought I'd only gain access to the other elements but it seems my flames are much hotter now, with the seal removed." mused the pale girl before she glanced up at her servant clearly quiet happy with herself and her awakened powers.

"This will be good control practice, pull another one up Minion." ordered the Demon girl pointing at the river with one hand and conjuring a slightly smaller flame in her other hand a wild grin splitting her full lips.

Sasuke yanked her hood down.

"No going Black Mage when we fish Hinata." he scolded the blushing girl.

* * *

"G-give u-up and d-d-don't b-bother me F-failure. L-love D-d-daddy." The shy Demon girl read the plaque in front of the well looking close to tears. Sasuke chopped it down, taking no small delight in watching the remains burn.

Later he would claim to only have done this to avoid Hinata getting weepy or making a scene.

"This is the first relic's location then?" he asked, although it seemed kind of obvious now. Hinata nodded briskly sniffling only for a brief moment before she straightened up.

"Yes. A-all the m-magic in the a-area is pointed t-to here, it's a v-very strong p-pulse. The books m-my F-father l-left said the f-first would b-be directly south, so this s-should b-be." the Demon girl explained and watched as her partner peered into the well, then grabbed a stone and dropped it inside. It was a long whistle before it finally hit the ground.

"It's in the well's bricks right, ground level?" he asked after a moment a look of mild worry on his features as he looked back at Demon girl. She blushed and looked at her feet kicking the dirt absent-mindedly.

"I-it's a-at the b-bottom. P-probably in a w-wooden b-box." she answered drawing a disgruntled growl from her servant before he kicked the well and called Hinata's father a word she'd never heard before. Sounded like it fit all the same though.

"You think the box would float?" he asked after a moment when further surveying confirmed the fact that he would under no circumstances fit in the narrow well's opening. Hinata frowned but nodded none the less.

"Y-yes it s-should. I-it'll be s-sealed and h-hollow except t-the item." she answered coming up beside him to also stare down the well. He lay a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Black Mage time Hinata." he grunted watching carefully as the shy girl yanked her hood up to cover her eyes. In a flash the white orbs were glowing purple instead and the girl's aura had turned remarkably sinister.

"So you need me now Minion?" the mage mocked him crossing her arms tightly and offering an unnecessary boost to her already impressive chest. The sorceress's infinitely smug expression told him she'd caught his slight glance towards her...assets.

"Yes, can you produce water? Enough to flood this well?" he asked wondering at the alternatives. Allowing the unstable Demon girl to blast away at the ground until they had a bigger hole maybe.

"Of course I can Minion. But you don't give the orders here." returned the girl propping herself up onto the ledge of the well and kicking her feet idly. Sasuke did not appreciate the predatory look in her purple eyes.

"It's your power down there Hinata." he shot back finding it odd to call this version of the woman by the same name as the other innocent and well meaning persona. It seemed more appropriate than anything he'd been calling her in his head though, or calling her master.

"I...hmm...I want to eat first. Fish, you seemed to enjoy fish Minion." she mused out tapping an elegant finger to her chin as she spoke. Then her expression turned coy and controlling again and her partner knew he wasn't getting anywhere without giving in to her demands. He still had to ask though.

"You want to eat fish?" He would have to make note of it really. Hinata really had a weird obsession with food. She'd just awoken a warrior and escape from her prison was in sight, she figured it was time to make dinner. Another hidden persona and more of her abilities was but a stone's throw away, she want's some fried fish.

"The other Hinata always doesn't the eating, I want to try. Catch me something tasty my Minion." ordered the Demon kicking her feet out and waving him off towards the river as she stretched and relaxed. He only hoped the new personality she gained would be at least a little easier to work with.

* * *

"Here, satisfied?" he asked passing the first skewered fish to finish cooking to his troublesome partner. They smelled a lot better than the pair they'd eaten that morning and the Uchiha had to admit they probably would have needed to catch something else to eat soon enough anyway, though he would've preferred something other than fish again so soon.

Shaky fingers reached out to accept the offered meal holding it more than a little reverently as she sniffed it. Had he not been ordered about so much Sasuke might have considered the act as cute.

"It smells good. I can eat it now, right Minion?" wide purple eyes swung over to her partner awaiting confirmation. Once she'd received a nod though she wasted no time in savagely tearing off a chunk with her teeth. Then she spat it out hissing around her burned tongue.

"It's too hot Minion." the Demon girl bemoaned glaring in the fish in her hands. The Uchiha glanced over in time to see one of the Hyuuga girl's hands wrapping in swelling glowing ice pointed at the just cooked fish.

"What are you doing?" he asked jarring the Mage out of her spell casting. She had the decency to look slightly abashed, gesturing to the fish as if to highlight it as the guilty party. The warrior raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's too hot, I'm going to cool it down." she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which Sasuke supposed it was if you were a little demented and a lot crazy.

"You'll just ruin it Hinata." he explained snatching the second fish up from over the small fire, he wisely chose not to immediately bit into it. He was a little relieved to see the ice disappearing from her fingers, somehow he suspected she'd be stealing his meal if she ruined her own.

"So what do I do then Minion?" she asked waving her meal at him clearly quite upset. Patience was not the Black Mage's forte.

"Blow on it." her servant shot back. He was met with a look of confusion before the girl shoved the fish in his face.

"Demonstrate Minion!" she barked sharply taking the Uchiha back and encouraging him to do just that before he could even process his actions. Hinata drew the fish back, tried another bite and hummed with her new found approval. Then Sasuke found himself staring at the girl's fish again.

"Work more of your lip magic Minion!" came another order from his Demonic grinning partner.

He tried not to think too hard on her choice of words though.

* * *

"Minion! Assistance!" barked the mage greedy hands trying to tie the charm in place around her neck with little success. Sasuke took his time approaching the fidgety woman.

"Shouldn't it be the other you putting this on Hyuuga?" he had to ask teasingly. He doubted it made much of a difference, it was unlikely the woman would risk her own powers not becoming activate due to haste. Bright purple eyes glared at him fiercely for a moment.

"Minion, less mouth more action." she grumbled pushing closer in hopes of encouraging him to work faster. Finally, after a few near misses as she stomped her feet, the Uchiha finished tying the charm in place.

"It's not working. Make it work Minion." the Demon girl grumbled as she twisted around to him. He'd expected to see her usual pout but instead her lips were pulled into a tight angry snare. It would have been scary...on someone scarier.

"You need to put the hood up right? Maybe there's a trick to..." the warrior drifted off as the charm he was fiddling with clicked and twisted at it's middle. There was a discernible change in the air density around them as he glanced up into her eyes watching as a slow speck bloomed to life in her left eye. It grew slowly as the purple dimmed and faded until he was staring into one dull purple eye and one glowing golden eye.

She blinked slowly at him squinting as if confused.

"You alright Hinata?" he asked feeling slightly worried about what this new aspect of the Hyuuga Demon might be like.

"I feel...poor Sasuke." she answered after a moment, slowly both her hands reached out to steady him as she did a quick survey of him. She then took the time to survey her own clothing frowning darkly at her findings.

"Poor how Hinata?" he asked as the Demon girl seemed to bend in on herself a little rubbing her finger on her chin in deep thought. Maybe she was a paranoid version of the Hyuuga.

"Sasuke...we have no m-money." she slowly stammered out after a moment grabbing his shoulders to shake him vigorously. He spluttered as she repeated the cry of 'no money' over and over again like a mantra.

"Stop shaking me, damn it Hyuuga." he watched half fascinated and half panicked as she went chattering around the clearing in circles swinging her arms in impotent rage.

"First we go back to the castle! We load up on the best weapons, get them to a city or a village and we hawk them. Rinse and repeat!" she continued muttering a little more manically about the best way to sell off the weapons, one scheme after the other slipping across her tongue.

"Well before any of that, what's the new magic Hinata?" the Uchiha asked pondering potential internal nicknames for the three Hinata's he had seen so far. Blushy, Grumpy and Greedy maybe? Sweet Witch, Savage Witch and Sales Witch. It would take further musing certainly.

"Oh right that." the once more mismatched eyed girl returned underwhelmed at the prospect. The Uchiha did not quite share in her frivolity as both his and the Demon girl's shadows gained a third dimension pooling and rising up to stand beside their owners. Hinata smiled and cocked a hip seeming momentarily excited at the magic.

"Perfect, now we can carry twice as much swag!" announced the new greedier Hinata poking her shadow to test it's strength...for swag carrying purposes of course. Sasuke was at least relieved one of her habits was consistent, knowing his luck she'd retain her food obsession to go along with her poking.

"Can I have white eyes back now?" he asked after a moment when it became apparent the new Hinata wasn't leaving of her own violation anytime soon.

* * *

Okay that's chapter three finished, a little fillery but hopefully cute enough to get away with that. I can pull off cute, everything doesn't have to be intense tragedy, betrayal and broke hearts...albeit for a borderline manic depressive like myself that stuff does come easy.

Still Sasuke and Hinata fishing. It's important to escape the gloom and write about people going fishing every now and again...or something like that.

Please drop a review if you liked.

And voting is still open on a Hinata personality...since no one did last time.

Support Magic Hinata

Necromancy Hinata

Gravity Master Hinata

Protective Magic Hinata

Beast Master Hinata

Illusion Magic Hinata

R&R


	4. The Sandman

Disclaimer; No, I've double checked and it remains a constant fact that I do not own any of the Naruto characters. Wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I did obviously.

A/N:

Djomar: Not sure on exactly the number at the moment but probably somewhere in the ballpark of a dozen alternate personalities.

journeyiscool: Hopefully the descriptions in this chapter will give you a fair idea of how Hinata's decked out but don't be afraid to use your imagination to add any embellishments for personal taste, that's half the fun right.

Title; The Demon Queen

Chapter 4; The Sandman

* * *

(In a not so reasonably priced Dressmakers)-

"This seems wasteful." the multi-melee warrior muttered to himself as the Hyuuga Demon continued pouring attention over her reflection in one of the room's many mirrors. They had indeed followed the latest of Hinata's personalities plan to amass some coin, not earning as much as she would have liked when it became obvious she couldn't maintain her shadow doppelgänger ability long enough to have four set's of arms carrying her 'swag'.

She'd then dragged him to the most expensive dressmakers she could find in the town.

"Are you suggesting that I'm being frivolous my pet?" She'd also taken to calling him her pet, with grated on just about every nerve the man possessed. He gave a terse snort glancing at her former abandoned dress, with it's purple left arm and right breast, white right arm and left breast and striped white and purple skirt. It was odd to look at but still serviceable he thought.

"Exactly that actually." he returned even if he had to admit the new outfit suited the woman much better. The top portion was a creamy white corset criss-crossed with gold thread along her sides. It left her shoulders bare, the billowing sleeves attached only beneath her armpits. The skirt was shorter than her old one seeming at least more functional and revealing the Hyuuga's shapely calf muscles, it was mostly shaded purple but had golden embroidered designs of a dragon in flight. Of course her enchanted purple hood had been transplanted to the dress too.

"You wouldn't understand peasant. Wealth be-gets wealth, if one aspires to greatness they must look the part." the Demon girl shot back eyes closing and nose scrunching up in disbelief at her pet not understanding so simple a concept. She would be educating him on the finer things for a while she could clearly see.

"If you say so." the warrior had abandoned reasoning with his new companion. As before the white eyed version remained the only sane incarnation of his partner.

"I do say. Now for undergarments!" she announcing haughtily wasting no time in abandoning her new dress tossing it idly over a manikin. The dressmaker herself seemed quiet accommodating to the Demon girl's desires but the Uchiha found himself choking for more than one reason.

"Your underwear's fine damn it." He'd meant to also tell her to put her dress back on but that demand died in his throat as the Demon woman wheeled around furious and ready to argue her case. And jiggle, there was some definite jiggling that was making it hard to think for the Uchiha warrior.

"It most certainly is not! Do you have any idea how such cheap garments feel pressed against my sensitive skin?" to emphasize her point the golden and white eyed Hinata had grabbed her heaving assets pressing them upward. They shared a small silence as the dressmaker observed the swordsman fight a losing battle not to look downward before he grabbed his spear and moved towards the exit.

"I'm waiting outside." He announced tightly assuring himself internally that this wasn't defeat, only a tactical retreat.

* * *

(In a Village with quiet Villagers)-

Waiting may have been a mistake.

It had been just past an hour now with no sign of the Hyuuga girl coming out of there. His only solace was the knowledge that even without expending magic she could only hold her alternate form for another half an hour before she'd have to change back to the regular non-crazy Hinata.

In the mean time to kill his growing boredom Sasuke had decided to take a passing glance at the vendors and merchants set up near the dressmakers. He could still feel the Hyuuga Demon so he'd know if she came out but even still he resolved not to wander too far off.

The first stand he passed offered fruit and vegetables that had seen better days at apparently reasonable prices. The second offered charms and miracles that he was very aggressively told would do everything from finding his soul-mate to finding his keys...were he to misplace them.

The third though had the distinction of being the weird one.

There were no prices a-fixed to any of the items on display and the Uchiha wasn't quite certain that there should have been anyway. Jars of different widths and heights, and amongst those a few in shapes jar's shouldn't have ever been crafted in, were all filled near to the brim with dark coarse sand. Colour's varied as colour's often do but as far as the revived Uchiha could tell they were all filled with just sand.

"You sell sand?" he found himself asking of the man sat and bowed over the table's opposite side. Sasuke almost would have sworn he were asleep if not for his wide unblinking green eyes, they rolled up to examine him as he spoke blank of whatever thoughts they're owner might have been processing.

"I offer sand, to those I meet." he answered in a deep baritone speaking not as if he were in conversation with someone but more akin to if he were speaking about himself, to no one in particular.

"Quite a variety you have here." remarked the Uchiha realizing for the first time as the green eyes blinked suddenly and the man gained more life in him that this sand dealer may have unsettled him. And that it may not have been wise to mock him.

"You can tell, I didn't think you'd be able to...without opening the jars." he still seemed to be speaking to himself but Sasuke didn't like the familiarity in the way that he spoke, as if he'd been expected him to come along.

"Tell what exactly?" the spearman rasped feeling the unspoken threat rumbling out the back of his throat. The redhead sighed and green eyes shut for a moment as a deranged smile cracked it's way along the man's ashen features.

"How do you make good sand?" the vendor asked after a moment voice pitched with an excitement the Uchiha could detect but couldn't understand. For such a strange question though Sasuke found the answer came to him remarkably fast, it was still hard to escape to sensation that he was running through a maze though.

"Get it wet I suppose. Make it heavier." though he wasn't sure if heavier qualified as good, the red haired merchant seemed to think so anyway as he hissed his approval nodding once sharply. Green eyes were watching him carefully as the man sucked his teeth momentarily.

"What do you mix it with though Uchiha?" he asked still grinning his manic grin. In a second Sasuke had brought his spear to bear a nervous sensation running up his spine at the use of his name.

"How the hell do you know me?" he seethed wishing almost desperately now that Hinata would get her ass out of the tailor's. Except her greedy golden persona had used up all her transformation time so the Black Mage was unavailable or soon to be anyway. Sasuke found himself sweating cold and gritting his teeth.

"Answer my question." ordered the redhead, both not alarmed and not moving.

"You've mixed the sand with blood." Water should have been the obvious answer, if not for the unspeakably creepy air surrounding the man.

"Correct, each jar has different blood. A different soul. The better that blood, the heavier my sand." he remarked again with more casual ease than the topic really deserved. Slowly he stretched a hand out to one of the jars, a darker shaded one and instinctively the Uchiha brought his spear down on the wood between the man and his jar almost taking a finger or two in the action.

"Who are you? I won't ask twice." If the redhead was intimidated it didn't show as he simply recoiled the hand like he'd been smacked with a ruler not almost the victim of an unwanted amputation.

"For something like you it wouldn't matter, you should be concerned with who sent me Servant." the redhead's baritone cut through the wind of the suddenly empty street and Sasuke felt himself trembling with something he couldn't remember ever feeling but recognized immediately, as if it were a dear old friend. This redhead with his jars of blood and sand, the Uchiha wanted to kill him.

"Tell me anyway, and who your master is sandman." ordered the warrior as the false vendor raised from his stool, moving with an unnatural gait as if he were a marionette having it's strings pulled. In a moment the redhead's smile fell away and his eyes emptied of everything until they looked more akin to glass replicas then the eyes of a mortal man.

"I am nothing more than a story, the First Tale of my master's book. And my master...is the man to be the God of this world." he announced clicking his fingers as he finished speaking. As the sharp sound swelled outward the glass of his jars crumbled, caving away more than shattering.

"I've never put much stock in Gods storyteller." returned the Uchiha backing up as the sand crawled over the table coiling itself into three separate churning piles around three gems he hadn't noticed before.

"I'm sure the inverse is similarly certain. Tell me Servant, do you know what would happen if that Master of yours were to perish?" asked the man now out of sight as his creations grew taller. They were beginning to resemble men in a primitive sort of way. Viciously Sasuke twisted his spear around cutting the head of the central creature but was rewarded with little more than a delay as the falling head was reabsorbed and a new head began to grow.

"You leave her the hell alone!" barked the warrior as one of the sandmen stepped from the table not flinching in the slightest as the spearman sent a powerful piercing attack at it's stomach.

"Do you fear you'll die? Nonsense." remarked the merchant's voice ringing from the mouth of the second sand Golem to finish forming. This one Sasuke separated from it's hands, noting the fact that it had to step onto and remake contact with the fallen sand limbs to regain their mass.

"That girl is not a gate by which you are here, she is the force that keeps the gate still open. What do you think happens, if a gate's support is removed?" the third and final creature spoke as it finished forming. Or at least they'd finished their slow forming, in an instant each sand man's arms had altered their shape into weapons. Swords, hammers and maces, one of each variety.

"I don't know." he answered taking a last swipe aiming at the central creature's heart just as the wind picked up. It didn't feel like he had connected with anything different but the magical spear was quick to react to something. Inside the sandman's chest the spear head crackled menacingly as it obliterated something drawing a horrified shriek from the Golem.

"Think on it, Sasuke Uchiha." The voice came from both remaining sandmen as they streaked forward swinging one sand mace and one sand blade at the Uchiha's head. He was forced to abandon his still crackling spear in the third's Golem's chest as he dodged backwards nimbly, drawing his sword in a reverse grip.

The sky roared as the first drop of rain sent the hammer handed Golem crumbling to the dusty road and dyed it's brother's shells a darker tone. As the drizzle turned to a full shower it also had the effect of giving Sasuke's superheated blade an aura of steam, each droplet that reached it evaporating immediately into the forming cloud. The Uchiha didn't really appreciate the effect however as he only barely shifted a leg out of the path of a jagged sand blade and almost slipped kicking himself out of the path of a wicked mace swing.

He was having a hard time reaching his targets with only one sword against four longer weapons and went on the offensive not aiming for the Golem's hearts, as their weakness seemed to be, but to severe their limbs as they over stretched on attacks.

The heavy maces proved to be the easier target for that and after two near misses the Uchiha managed to separate the mace Golem from it's arms. He didn't follow up on the injured of the pair though using the chance instead to pivot and attack the off guard still complete Golem as it tried to protect it's partner. A glowing sword was thrust into and abandoned inside the Golem's heart space as the Uchiha rolled away racing to reach his fallen spear.

He didn't make it in time though. The mace Golem had not move to retrieve it's lost body parts as predicted but instead only shrunk an inch or so and reformed basic hands. Before Sasuke could lay a hand on his spear's shaft he found himself hoisted by the throat in the Golem's vice like grip. Leg's kicked viciously but futilely against a thing that could not feel pain as the warrior's vision began to be invaded by black spots; his conscious fleeing him.

Liquid fire burst across the sandman before Sasuke could truly test the limits of his resurrection and sent a new burst of steam into the air as still sand hands crumpled away from a body that was now just burnt ugly glass.

"Hand's off of my Minion." her hood was up and her new skirt was billowing in the wind. Her eyes, one bright purple and one dull gold, were filled with a deathly coldness as she surveyed the rain soaked street. The Uchiha had fallen on his backside tentatively rubbing his bruised windpipe an failed to note the heroic visual.

"We need an Inn for the night Minion. See to it." ordered the Mage in what Sasuke suspected was a deliberate attempt to seem unaffected just in case any attackers were still watching. He could feel the exhaustion pooling off the woman as he collected his weapons and knew that they were short on time before she'd have to absolutely revert.

He wanted to blame the golden eyed persona for wasting so much energy on dress shopping but another voice in his mind directed the blame back on himself, for only being a man in a battle among demons. A flash and rumble announced the beginnings of a storm and Hinata began to shake.

* * *

(In a Room that would be Cramped for just One-)

The room they'd taken, after the development of their much reduced funds in no small thanks to a visit to a tailor, wouldn't have been anything more than a closet in the Hyuuga's castle but regardless both were grateful for it. There was little more than a lumpy mattress on an uneven cot pressed against one wall, a couple of feet to spare and a wall with a window barely held in place by rusty fixtures but offering a tremendous view of the raging storm as it shuddered and groaned.

Hinata all but fell on the bed yanking her hood down.

"I, um I g-got y-you s-something a-as w-well." she spoke as soon as her servant had closed the door.

"You bought me clothing? Why?" he asked a little surprised. Briefly he wondered if it wasn't the golden persona's idea, to pretty him up like a prized hound. The deep blush and initially mumbled response from the white dominant Hyuuga made him unsure though.

"I-it's not good. T-to h-have t-to wear a-armour all t-the t-time." she explained pushing a wrapped package into his arms with surprising force. Not that he was going to refuse her.

"I suppose it isn't." admitted the warrior. No man lived in his armour, the heavy steel was after all meant only to be wore for short interval's unless one was a complete masochist. He hadn't given it much thought himself, hadn't thought it mattered for a resurrected but not yet revived warrior. But it was nice to see that Hinata cared for his comfort, it might have even been somewhat humbling.

"W-w-what a-are y-you d-doing!" she sounded more alarmed then he expected when he began to disrobe. After all she'd done the same earlier without any prior warning, he'd just assumed semi-nudity was safe territory for Master and Servant.

"I'm going to try it on." explained the warrior enjoying the way his partner's cheeks lit up as he continued disrobing.

"B-but...oh..." she trailed off suddenly her embarrassment vanishing much to the Uchiha's confusion. He followed her gaze sharply to see what had caught her tongue to find a blemish on his otherwise perfect chest. He hadn't remembered taking a hit like it earlier but the bleeding wound stared back at him none the less. Slowly he wiped a trickle of scarlet life away as it slide down to his stomach, he failed to notice Hinata moving to inspect his bare back.

"I-it's d-deeper b-back here." her voice called gently both hands falling onto her servants shoulders as he twisted around blinking in confusion. He noted the way she jumped as the thunder boomed but was too far away for the moment to comment on it.

"I...don't remember getting hit." he spoke quietly. He didn't even remember a glancing blow to his back let alone one deep enough to puncture through to the other side, and why hadn't it marked his armour. What was even the point of the armour if it had done nothing.

"S-Sasuke, it's, t-this is t-the w-wound that k-k-killed y-you." answered the gentle Demon before him staring into the wound with more sadness than he thought it deserved. He'd been stabbed through the heart, from behind. Maybe it was poetic that a wound like that would linger even after resurrection.

"I see. So this is, this is what you'll heal when your powers are complete?" he asked shaking his head as the woman hopped again with the thunder. She nodded woodenly and returned to the foot of the bed as the Uchiha redressed in his old rags. He'd need to find bandages or something to wrap his wound before he wore Hinata's gift.

"Why do you jump at the lightning?" he asked after a moment when the new awkward silence began to play on his nerves. The only thing that broke it was the rumble of thunder that sent Hinata hopping and shaking with each pass.

"It r-reminds m-me of m-my f-father. T-there w-was always t-thunder w-when h-he v-visited." she answered after a moment shame again apparent by her countenance as she refused to meet eyes. Feeling worn down and heavy himself Sasuke set himself down on the bed, not beside her but near her.

"That was one of my father's men, that was responsible for those Golems wasn't it." she spoke suddenly without a stammer her eyes fixed on a mark on the wall's skirting board. It was the look of someone reliving a trauma just behind their eyes.

"Seemed to be. Though he didn't come right out and say it." answered the warrior setting his weapons off his belt and between them. Thunder roared again but this time Hinata didn't jump, she didn't even seem to blink and Sasuke wondered if that wasn't conditioned, by some action or punishment from her royal bastard of a father.

"It's his style, taking things from me, what he does. I had teachers growing up, he'd always send them away once I'd learned their lessons though. Until I started failing tests to keep them around." he wasn't sure he liked this pensive side of the Hyuuga so much, so blank and hollowed out. For a moment he wished he could drive away a storm, to have the old shy girl back.

"I-it took a-awhile before one o-of them finally s-showed m-me what he did to t-them. W-when I failed a t-test." she looked like she wanted to cry but the tears didn't seem capable of passing further than the corners of her eyes. Sasuke glanced at the woodwork where she'd been starring, for a moment he wondered what she was seeing there. A Demonic Tyrant's cruelty, it wasn't something he ever wanted to see and nothing she should have had to.

"How old were you? When he locked you away." he asked after a moment when another groan of thunder failed to make the Hyuuga girl move but shook everything in her eyes like she'd just been electrocuted.

"I-in h-human years? I w-was s-six." she answered. The rain rattled the rusted window and the Uchiha found himself oddly grateful when she hopped just a little at the next roar of thunder.

"I'll take the floor." he offered eyes sweeping the dusty hardwood.

"Don't." she pleaded her white eye still full of tears. A soft pale hand found a calloused one.

* * *

And cue drama! And misery, and all that stuff that'll have the character's missing fishing hijinks.

By the by, I'm hoping I'm communicating the relationship between vanilla Hinata, Sasuke and her alternate forms right. They should be acting as a form of the id, ego and superego with Hinata's alternate forms being the unrestrained id and her normal self the repressed superego balanced and contrasted by Sasuke.

The poll as stands by the way had Necromancy Hinata way out in the lead so get a vote in before the next chapter if you're hoping to change that.

If you enjoy my writing be sure to also check out my story After Light and it's precursor Fading, they're both also involved with magic, monsters and a slightly crazy Hinata.

R&R


	5. Sink Swim or Drink

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or it's characters. I simply torture them with the power of fanfiction.

Title; The Demon Queen

Current Persona; Purple eyes/Black(Elemental) Magic, Golden eyes/Clone Magic

Chapter 5; Sink, Swim or Drink

* * *

(Not far from a Filthy Lake)-

"S-so w-we're a-a-agreed?" the stammering Hyuuga held an expression much fiercer than her voice would have suggested, her partner seemed only mildly put off by it though kicking the dirt as the girl petted the fluffy white rabbit in her arms shushing it gently.

"If you insist Hinata." offered the Uchiha, discreetly glaring at the rabbit whenever Hinata wasn't looking at him. He didn't understand the difference personally.

"N-no k-killing any m-more b-bunnies o-or cute t-t-things." insisted the Mage letting the rabbit go gently back into the under brush. It was about the same moment that the Hyuuga's stomach growled furiously and she squeaked cutely.

"Right no killing cute things...unless they try to kill us first." amended Sasuke after a slight pause. So far the only Guardian they'd come across had been hand picked to play off one of Hinata's primal fears. There were no guarantees that a giant rabbit wouldn't be one of their challenges.

"I g-guess. W-we s-still have b-bread r-right?" asked the demure woman pulling at her knapsack for the supplies they hadn't eaten so far, which was mostly just stale bread at this point. Not that stale bread wouldn't have been perfectly pleasant with some rabbit stew, the Uchiha thought snidely to himself.

"I think we'll need to rely on your black magic again against the Guardian. Same as before though, I'll draw it out." spoke Sasuke as he choked down some of the overly dry bread. Hinata seemed thoughtful though, as if she didn't quite agree with the assessment he'd made.

"I t-think I c-can h-hold m-my c-copies l-longer. I-I mean we c-could u-use t-the s-shadow people to d-draw it o-out. A-and y-you c-could u-u-use them, a-as b-back-up, I-I mean." offered the Hyuuga taking a more delicate bite of her own rations. She looked like a mouse the way she nibbled when she ate, in her white eyed persona anyway...the Black Mage was distinctly more like a wolf.

"If you want to try that. I guess you do need to master all your abilities." he accepted easily a little taken aback when the pale girl blushed and grinned shyly seemingly under the impression that he'd just offered her some kind of praise. Even the sane one had her issues it seemed.

"A-and I w-want t-to see y-you fight s-some more. I l-l-like that." she amended offering the soldier another of her little reserved smiles. He returned it with a serious look though.

"You like to see me fight?" he asked raising an eyebrow as the demonic woman shook her head furiously sending her inky black hair whipping from side to side. He waited a moment as she blushed and rethought her words.

"N-no, I m-mean yes. S-sort o-of? Y-you s-seem h-happy f-f-fighting, i-its n-nice." she spoke through her usual stammer and the Uchiha found him smirking. He hadn't really minded all that much to begin with.

"It's alright Hinata, I'm happy you'll be watching me so closely." he returned doing little to help the blushing girl's embarrassment as he spoke a little too suggestively, one bright white eye and another dull golden one stared at him imploringly as she insisted she was not looking at his bottom when he fought.

Which seemed like a specific denial to him.

* * *

(On the shore of a Filthy Lake)-

"That, that really was something." muttered the Uchiha warrior crawling up the sand. He felt like he weighed a ton his armour and clothing drenched in murky water from the lake and blood from the monstrosity. The creature's body was still floating in the lake it's foul blue black blood leaking out from where he'd cut his way out of the titan's body. He doubted he'd have been able to do it if he'd actually been alive, undead and failing to actually need to breath he'd avoided the certain death of being swallowed.

Hadn't been pleasant though.

Though he was sure that this was the part where he was fawned over and showered with praise, asked to tell of his daring escape from the belly of the beast and of course have his arm poked in amazement at the size of his muscles. So where was his precious little partner?

"Halt foul thing!" the shout came just as he'd emptied his lungs of another mouthful of the awful tasting lake water and he found himself glaring up at a pair of heavily armoured soldiers, each holding a heavy halberd pointed directly at him. Not exactly as comforting a sight as the Demon girl would have been.

"The hell do you want?" he growled out straightening up with some difficulty. It wasn't a good position, not only was he exhausted from the earlier battle but they also had the high ground on him. Things only got worse though as another group appeared over the hill, a white eyed girl in their grasps, looking mildly embarrassed and sheepish.

"Lay down your weapons, demon thrall, or your master will be executed right here and now." spoke one of the soldiers, a Captain or leader of sorts maybe he thought. Somehow the Uchiha was disappointed, he'd just cut his way out of the belly of a monster and now he was completely at the mercy of a group of mortal men that got lucky.

"Hinata?" he asked considering tactics, the two on their own wouldn't have been much of a problem. His weapons enchantments would have made quick work of them regardless of their heavy armour, and he was entirely sure that he could avoid their slow weapons at the range they were now. Besides if a lake monster eating hadn't done the job then he could probably survive a halberd strike or two. Hinata would almost certainly be killed the second he put up any such resistance though, which would also kill him. Or maybe he'd float around until his battery ran dry, then float right out of existence.

"P-please l-lay d-down y-your w-weapons S-Sasuke. I-it'll be a-alright." called the Hyuuga gripping her wrists and staring at him resolutely. She had a plan he hoped as he dropped his spear into the sand and unhooked his blade dropping it still sheathed with its partner.

Two white eyes stared at him guiltily as he was dragged closer to his partner and she smiled at him comfortingly.

Rabbit was going back on the menu if she didn't have a plan.

* * *

(In a Carriage with locked Doors.)-

"You do have a plan right?" asked the Uchiha folding his surprisingly unchained arms. He was actually a little impressed at how pleasant the carriage was, he'd been expecting thick walls maybe some nice chains and at least a couple of large surly men pointing weapons at them.

"W-well n-not a p-plan e-exactly, b-but t-that's..." the Demon girl blushed a little to herself and pointed to the crest just above his head, of a small white bird sealed within a cage. He raised an eyebrow and waited for the pale girl to get to her point.

"T-that's my u-uncle's c-crest...I-I t-think." she finally got around to saying her eyes flickering away from his to the corner of the carriage.

"Is that a good thing?" he asked, pretty certain that it couldn't be. The brother of her bastard father the Demon king didn't sound like he'd be exactly a sweetheart. Though then again it wasn't like he could judge Hinata based on who her father was.

"Oh h-he's n-not a D-demon if t-that's w-what y-you m-mean." answered the girl with a short happy smile. For once he felt like the white eyed Hyuuga might have actually been mocking him.

"So he's what then?" asked the dark toned warrior unsure how the man could be alive if he wasn't a demon. Hinata had only hinted at her own age, but he knew that it went well past human expectations never mind the age of her progenitor.

"A-an I-immortal. B-but m-my F-father t-took h-his p-powers...y-years ago." explained the Hyuuga girl looking abashed once more. He supposed he shouldn't be that worried so, they had taken his weapons but they hadn't taken the Demon girl's black magic hood or the charm that allowed for her clones.

"You can steal another Mage's powers?" he asked leaning back on the bench pondering the thought, as much as he still didn't understand the world he was in he could equally say he didn't understand the intricacies of Mages or Demons, let alone Demon Mages.

"N-not s-steal, b-but p-powers c-can b-be signed o-over t-to f-fami...b-blood r-relations." Hinata answered after a minute pouting in as close an approximation of anger as the Uchiha thought she was capable of without a transformation. That didn't sound too promising though, it meant that even were Hinata to reclaim every ability her father had sealed she'd still have only a single Mage's potential compared to his two, and that was assuming the Hyuuga patriarch hadn't arranged to have anyone else sign over abilities in the meantime.

"Sounds like your father's going to be quite the problem when it comes to it. Can I speak with your other persona for a minute, the latest one?" he asked internally bracing himself for whatever the so far most annoying version of the girl would say. The Hinata he had been speaking with seemed almost hurt though at the request, white eyes widening just a touch and her posture becoming more rigid.

"Oh, I-I guess s-so." she returned her small delicate hands reaching for the charm as the Uchiha watched the carriage door wondering briefly if the Hyuuga girl revealing an ability wouldn't have them stormed and chained immediately.

"I just want to gauge her abilities now Hinata." he spoke before she could change drawing her white eyes up to his own dark pair. She didn't say anything but a light smile had spread over her lips moments before she changed a spark of gold flashing in both her eyes before they expanded and the girl's gentle smile became much more smug affair.

"You wanted to see me pet?" asked the now golden eyed Hyuuga shifting uncomfortably in her dress before she'd achieved a more provocative position crossed one leg elegantly over the other at the knee as she brought a finger up to tap her full lips. The Uchiha already felt a headache coming on.

"No, but I'd like to know what your abilities have evolved into." the weapon-less warrior answered eyeing the brunette across from him carefully in the eyes. He wasn't about to let her use her jiggliness against him again, or at least not without a fight. The girl's grin turned shrewd though and he wondered what the information was going to cost him.

"They've certainly grown after you took care of that little fish my pet." she answered uncrossing and recrossing her long legs, the dark warrior avoided looking down but did offer the girl a glare. She giggled at that.

"More shadows? Bigger shadows? Weaponised shadows?" he asked after a moment or two when all the Hyuuga did was eye him up with her smug grin. At the question though the golden eyed girl's grin turned even more self satisfied. Slowly the Demon Mage leaned down pulling a black leather boot off her pale left leg stretching the limb out carefully before she lay it gently in his lap.

"Well?" she asked after a second as they continued their battle of wills. One of her toes poked him idly as he sighed.

"Well what Hyuuga?" he grit out after a brief moment as she pulled off her other boot setting in next to it's partner. A second foot found itself in his lap as she dug around in one of the carriage's cabinets.

"Your Mistress has sore feet from so much walking. It would please her to have a foot rub." the woman explained turning her palm face up fluidly in a gesture towards her apparently aching feet. More impressively she had managed to discover a bottle of wine in the cabinet and simple glasses. She poured a single glass and swirled the pale liquid around briefly before sniffing it with a judgemental hum.

"You really expect me to rub your feet." he didn't receive any comment on his words at all as the brunette Mage sipped idly from her glass and poked him again with her big toe. There was only a one sided tense moment between them before the Uchiha took one of her thin feet and began to rub comforting circles into the soles of her feet. He received a hum of approval that made him feel dirty.

"Good boy. Now as for my new capabilities, they have yet to reach their full potential. Higher up pet, my calves do so ache too." began the pale woman stretching out and leaning back in her spot as she seemed to enjoy being pampered a little too vocally releasing a fair share of small girlish moans between sips of her drink.

"We need to bring down another creature?" he asked moving higher up the girl's legs to tend the supposedly sore muscles as she prompted, the Demon Mage moaned briefly though shaking her head.

"No, my clones are just linked to my other powers. With only the Black Mage available I can only fill the shadows with elements. For now." answered the Hyuuga coughing lightly and gesturing him to begin on her other leg. Sasuke grumbled but complied drawing a satisfied cat like smirk from the girl as she finished her first glass and began on another happily.

The Uchiha vowed that once they were done with all their goals he was taking that charm and throwing it back down the well they'd found it in...and then filling the well. With snakes.

"Show me." he ordered as the golden eyed girl purred happily to herself. She grinned lazily for a moment before he saw magic gathering around her. A small figure began to form itself in her lap but instead of being formed of shadows as they had been earlier this small figure was completely made of swirling flames. The small burning copy of the girl climbed down her master's leg and over her knee before she waved at him, silent but for the crackling flames.

"I'm a little hottie huh?" asked the larger version of the Demon Mage smiling down at her creation with more warmth than Sasuke had seen the golden eyed version of the girl using on anything so far. Except gold that is.

"Right." mumbled the warrior more concerned with the small clone clambering onto his hand. The cheerful little sprite was only pleasantly warm as she hugged the back of his hand as he brought her up to eye height to better examine. Through the coiling flames there were brief moments every now and again where the clone looked exactly like it's master only coloured in orange red and gold exclusively.

Then the sprite vanished and he was left staring at the again white eyed Hinata...who was beginning to greatly resemble a tomato as she withdrew her legs from his lap awkwardly pulling on her boots.

"S-sorry, I-I'm ah, w-was I d-drinking?" the frazzled brunette was abuzz with nervous energy as she stumbled about which issue she wanted to tackle first. She seemed to decide on the issue of the wine snatching up the bottle and the glass she'd been using to return them to the cabinet. Her nervousness died as she pulled out a small box from the cabinet. From where he sat he could clearly she it was marked with the Demon woman's name.

"A gift from your uncle?" he asked as the Mage sat gently back down across from him staring at the package in her lap and tracing it with her index finger carefully. Her white eyes flickered up to him instantly though blinking cutely at him as she came out of her thoughts.

"I...I g-guess. I-it's just, w-why w-would he? I-I t-thought m-maybe I-I c-could t-talk h-him into h-helping me b-but w-why w-would he..." the girl drifted off back into her thoughts. He thought he understood it, she'd been expecting to make her uncle an offer based on them having a mutual enemy in her father. That her uncle would just value her as family just because, she was probably having a hard time processing that.

"Open it." remarked the undead warrior curious himself...just in case it happened to have a snake inside it instead. The Hyuuga nodded, but it was more than a few minutes before she began the delicate process of unwrapping the package.

"It's...a-another o-object. For o-one of m-my p-powers." she answered showing him the small bangle within the box she'd just opened. It was a dull silver and black affair with a crossbones on the top that seemed malleable. Before he could offer up a warning though Hinata had already laid hands on it and he felt the immediate effects throughout their bond.

"You didn't think that could be a trap?" he asked after a moment when the Hyuuga simply stared down at her new piece of jewellery running a pale finger over the silver. A liquid silver eye glowed brightly as the girl examined him for a moment her lips drawing out into an empty disinterested frown.

"I like traps." commented the Hyuuga unblinkingly before she returned to the crossbones on her wrist stroking it carefully. The Uchiha for his part only offered her a look of annoyance crossing his arms. Maybe this personality was just dimwitted.

"What's your ability?" he asked after a moment when it became obvious the girl had no intention of explaining it on her own. Was he going to be shanghaied into another foot massage or something?

"Do you hear that? The men outside?" she asked not even bothering to look up at her companion as she remained all but motionless in her seat except for the hand still playing with her new toy.

"No, I can't." remarked Sasuke unable to detect anyone in particular over the sounds of the carriage itself moving along the bumpy poorly maintained road. For the first time since gaining her new persona Hinata smiled up at him.

"Two are young and healthy. One is older and his heart is thumping irregularly, the next time it's made to truly race he will die. The last one...is young too...and healthy...but I can tell that he'll die soon. Painfully. Perhaps he'll wonder off or drift behind tonight and be savaged by wolves." explained the woman smiling serenely all through her outline. As she finished though her smile died back away to her earlier dull unimpressed frown and she returned to staring at her accessory.

"I see." remarked her servant. Now he'd have to deal with murder fetish Hinata too. Wasn't there a personality that maybe just liked to make jokes or play cards, something relaxing.

"My Golden form will have new potential after I master these powers. I look forward to being able to summon...gooier zombies...no offense intended of course." spoke the Hyuuga before she clicked her fingers to begin the use of her new magic. Sasuke suspected it wasn't meant as a demonstration for his benefit and was quickly proved absolutely correct.

Burrowing it's way out of the cushion on the chair next to the girl, the wall beside her and just beside the cabinet Hinata had only just returned the wine to, came long skeletal fingers and the bones of forearms as three stripped to the bone arms made themselves known in the carriage. They were quick to open the cabinet, retrieve another bottle of wine and glass and pass the latter into the silver and white eyed girl's waiting hand.

"You may drink the white. But the red is mine. I'll...remove your eyes...for a while, if you touch it." remarked Hinata still frowning and holding out the glass to one of the skeleton hands as it filled the small container with scarlet liquid.

"Do each of you just get worse or something?" asked the dark haired man accepting a glass of white wine off one of the skeleton arms, wondering if he was supposed to thank it or not. He opted not to, it wasn't like it had ears to hear him anyway.

"No, of course not. You just have very bad luck corpse-kun. I like that in a man." the dark woman returned banishing all but one of skeleton hands. The remaining boney arm the Hyuuga Demon used as a coaster to hold her glass for her.

Maybe he'd get lucky though, Sasuke thought to himself, and his bad luck would hold up long enough to get him killed before Hinata's alternate persona drove him completely insane.

* * *

And that's chapter five for you guys. Hopefully this is going up with a few other updates presuming I don't slack off and get the next chapter of After Light written too before Friday and maybe some other things too. Also to comment on a review point I thought it was kind of appropriate to have Sasuke back stabbed, notice he was only upset about it when he thought he'd been hit in the earlier fight afterwards he just mused on it casually. He was summoned by a Demon girl after all, they tend to summon shady people.

Anyway let me know what you think of the chapter and story thus far. Also since Nerco Hina has appeared the poll's open for the next few chapters for what persona will appear next.

Support Magic Hinata

Gravity Master Hinata

Protective Magic Hinata

Beast Master Hinata

Illusion Magic Hinata

Shapeshifter Hinata

Don't forget to vote.

R&R


End file.
